We're The Better Skaters
by velonicaSushi
Summary: Drabbles on how Erik and Charlotte's relationship bloom in a skating rink. Teenagehuman!AU and genderbent.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: We're The Better Skaters.  
>Pairing(s): Erikgirl!Charles (Charlotte)  
>Summary: Drabbles on how Erik and Charlotte's relationship bloom in a skating rink. Teenagehuman!AU and genderbent.<strong>

* * *

><p>It all happened in a indoor skating rink.<p>

Charlotte had came to fetch her sister, Raven, back from working part time at the rink. While she was waiting for her sister to finish her shift, she looked into the rink through the glass wall that separated the insides of the rink from the outside. The night was young, and there were a lot of people skating. Most of them were skating in groups and having fun. But one particular lone skater caught her attention.

He was young, and had brown, neat hair, a contrast to most of the teenagers on the rink, who had spiky, colorful hair. He skated quietly, sliding in and out between group skaters, a neutral expression on his face.

"What're you looking at?" Raven asked, already finished packing up her stuff, and looked out at the rink with Charlotte. "Let me guess, you're looking at boys, right?"

Charlotte only nodded.

"Which one?" Raven continued pressing on her sister. For all she had known, Charlotte had never being really interested in a guy before. She flirts, but never gets serious. Following Charlotte's gaze, she immediately picked the odd one out without second thoughts.

"That one, isn't it? The one with the black turtleneck?" Raven asked, and Charlotte found herself blushing as she nodded once again. Raven smiled to herself. Her sister was always going for the ones who stood out. Charlotte looked at the boy, and waited patiently for him to skate to her side of the wall so that she could wave at him.

"His name is Erik Lehnsherr. Frequent customer every day. The shortest time he hung out here was at least a good 30 minutes. Seemed to me that he had a lot of time on his hands." Raven continued, and looked at her sister, whose gaze never left Erik. "Everybody here knows him. I should have introduced him to you earlier, but you never noticed him until now, so..." Just as Raven was going to continue, Charlotte hastily waved a hand at her. The blonde haired girl stopped, and saw that Erik was skating towards Charlotte's direction.

The brunette waved her hand at Erik when their eyes met, and the boy stared back at Charlotte, a confused and startled expression on his face. He slowed down, stared at Charlotte, who was still grinning broadly, and skated away without second thoughts.

Charlotte froze when she saw Erik's reaction. Raven didn't even bother to stifle her laughter.

"That's the first time somebody looked at you and not move an eyebrow, right?" Raven asked between laughters, and Charlotte's cheeks turned a huge shade of flaming red. She puffed up her cheeks, and turned towards Raven.

"I'm coming tomorrow." Charlotte announced. "I'm going to learn how to skate!"

* * *

><p><strong>To my newest obsession, ErikCharles :)**

**~Velonica Sushi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to CandyCayne, htstff57 and Petite Amor for adding this story into your alerts!**

**Review reply to Bethjm: Thank you!**

**Review reply to anon: Let's hope it will! :) Thank you!**

* * *

><p>The next evening, Charlotte accompanied Raven to the rink, a pair of roller skates in hand. Several teenagers and kids were already skating, but it was a few hours away before the crowd started pouring in. Raven had wanted to teach Charlotte how to skate, but her brunette sister had asked Raven to not stray away from work because of her.<p>

Charlotte put on her roller skates, and stepped gingerly out to the huge, semi-enclosed arena to began her first skate. Moving one leg in front of another while trying to keep her balance, her posture was awkward, but nobody took further notice of her. They were used to beginners in the rink.

Despite that, some of the boys stared amusedly at Charlotte, for her awkwardness made her look lovely. They wanted to strike a conversation with Charlotte, but Raven's glare from the service counter just outside the rink made them stop in their tracks. Of course, Charlotte was not aware of that, for she was too engrossed in finding a way to move as well as to get out of the other skaters way.

"Why is this so hard to move?" Charlotte muttered and pouted, moving one foot forward slowly before she moved the other. "Dammit, if it wasn't for Erik, I will not learn... this... sport!"

Just as Charlotte was ranting, she didn't notice a little boy coming up behind her. The young boy didn't noticed Charlotte, either. His head knocked into her waist, and the both of them fell down screaming. The arena fall silent for a brief moment, all eyes on the duo while the beating of the rock music circled the air around them, before the chattering resumed between the skaters.

Charlotte grunted and turned around to look at the one who knocked her down. It was a young boy, whose age couldn't be older than 12. He had soft orange hair, and freckles dotted his face. Charlotte wanted to pat the adorable boy, but he wailed - screeched - the moment he got up on his feet.

"I'm sorry!" Charlotte yelled, trying to get her voice through his cries, but the boy was in a mess, and the last thing Charlotte knew was how to take care of a child. Raven was his younger sister, yes, but she had never cried in such high frequencies before. "I said I'm sorry!" she yelled once again.

"I'm incredibly sorry," came another voice from beside Charlotte. She turned around and came face to face with a young, male blonde. "I let Sean away from my sight for a second, and he's knocking people down. I'm very sorry!" The blonde apologized in a mouthful, but Charlotte only held on to one thing.

"His name's Sean?" Charlotte asked, and said ginger boy looked up at her with watery eyes, his crying stopped completely. "Hi!" she waved at him, and the boy broke into a wide smile, waving his chubby arm back at her as well.

"Yeah..." The blonde muttered, and Charlotte turned her attention back to him.

"And you are...?" Charlotte asked, handing out her hand to him for a friendly shake.

"Alex Summers." He took over her hand and shook it, smiling politely.

"I'm Charlotte Xavier. Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really know how to skate myself, either. It's been ages since I last skated. ^ ^"<strong>

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Velonica Sushi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review reply to anon: Hey~! Thank you! XD**

**Thanks to caelida and deiara-neechan for adding this story into your alerts!**

**Thanks to deiara-neechan for adding this story into your favorites!**

* * *

><p>Just as Alex was going to get to know Charlotte more, another skater came rolling at their direction rather clumsily, knocking into Alex and falling into a messy heap on the floor.<p>

"Guys! Are you okay?" Charlotte asked, looking at the figure of two boys stacking on each other.

"Yes, yes, I'm okay..." muttered Alex, pushing away the boy on top of him. "Hank! I told you to stay where you are!" He scolded at the boy who was still sprawled on the floor.

"You guys know each other?" asked Charlotte, reaching forward to help the brown-haired boy up to his feet, although he's taller than her. "Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded, smiling gratefully at Charlotte.

"I'm Hank. But I guess you already knew it..." Hank pushed nervously at his glasses, before glaring at Alex. "Sean started crying, Alex! I had to see what happened!" he said, and Alex just muttered something only audible to the four of them.

"Bozo."

"Dammit, Alex. I am not a bozo." Hank growled, obviously trying hard to gain his composure.

"Don't act all cool and collected, Hank. You will hunt me down like a bunny whenever I called you a bozo." Alex teased. "Is this a good impression for the lady?" he wriggled his eyebrows at Charlotte. She felt all awkward all of a sudden when the three of them looked at her.

"No it's not. I just... cannot chase you down with _these, _okay?" Hank admitted and looked at his skates. Alex scoffed.

"Thought so." Alex said, shrugging. "You need more practise, my brother."

"Can I join?" asked Charlotte. The three of them looked at Charlotte. "I mean, it's okay if you guys mind..."

"Of course we don't mind! Do we, Sean?" Alex beamed, and the little kid just giggled before holding Charlotte's hand. The older female smiled, and slowly skated side by side with the orange-haired boy, Alex and Hank following behind her, making small chat among each other.

After a few slow rounds around the rink, Charlotte knew that Alex, Sean and Hank are brothers, with Hank as the oldest and Sean the youngest. They share the same mother but different father. She felt sorry for them, but they don't mind, since they can live together with each other's fathers and their mother under the same roof peacefully. They couldn't ask for more.

They got over this heavy topic with a comment on Hank's nickname, and Hank got all pissed off by Alex yet again. He tried his best to skate away from them, but only managing to reach Charlotte's other side which was not occupied by Sean.

"Come on, let the novices learn to skate," said Charlotte, letting go of Sean, and hold Hank by the arm, the duo skating awkwardly along the rink, laughing and smiling at each other plus Alex and Sean as Erik glanced at the four of them through the entrance to the rink.

* * *

><p><strong>Why do I have the feeling that I'm writing an Allgirl!Charles fic...**

**But anyway, this will turn out as a Cherik fic, so don't worry! :)**

**I just love experimenting with various pairings.**

**~Velonica Sushi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy reading! :)**

* * *

><p>Erik Lehnsherr entered the skating rink with style. His thoughts drifted off into his own land after a few long strokes of his long legs, unconsciously wheezing past Charlotte although he had mentally told himself not to get her attention. He doesn't know what she wants, and it's better to stay that way. It's only when he heard somebody calling out his name that he realized that Charlotte had seen him.<p>

"Erik!" A voice rang behind him. The mentioned male turned around, and was greeted by a tackle hug by a certain brunette. He stood his ground, catching Charlotte in his arms.

"Who are you?" Erik asked, staring blankly into Charlotte's eyes who were filled with excitement.

"Charlotte. Charlotte Xavier." She said, introducing herself, and Erik slowly pushed her away, making a distance between them.

"Sorry, but um... I don't think I know you." Erik said, staring at the girl in front of him. She had brown way hair, swaying graciously behind her shoulders. Her eyes were pretty - they were the prettiest shade of blue Erik has ever seen. She also had pretty red lips.

Why is such a girl talking to him? For all he'd knew, most of the girls ran away from him and his glare. She didn't.

"It's okay. We can be friends!" Charlotte said, extending her hand out to Erik.

Charlotte wasn't sure what made her to act so bold, either. It's probably because of the loneliness that she had seen inside him the first time she had seen him. She doesn't like the thought of people being alone. She had experienced it before, and she doesn't want anybody to feel the same things she felt.

"I refuse." Erik replied, and continued skating.

"Who did he think he was?" grumbled Charlotte, and wanted to wait for Hank, Sean and Alex to catch up with her, but another blonde patted at Charlotte's back, getting her attention.

"Hey."

"Hi?" Charlotte said, looking at the taller male in front of her. He had pure white pants, white T-shirt and a silver, expensive-looking jacket over it, and even white roller skates! "Nice outfit." she said without realizing.

"Thanks." The male answered, and made an arc with his skates, shifting his position from Charlotte's side to her front. He extended out his left hand, as if inviting her to a dance. "May I? I have a friend who wants a few words with you."

"You're making it look like a ball," she chuckled, but shook her head. "But no thanks, I can't seem to find my friends, and I will have to..."

"They're here," a deep voice chortled on Charlotte's right side. She turned and saw the three brothers standing nervously beside a boy. He had slightly burned skin and a scowl, but otherwise, he was also quite good looking. She wondered why the brothers were quite intimidated by the man. Charlotte threw them a warm smile, and skated back to their side.

"Come on, lead the way, um..." Charlotte stopped, realizing that she haven't asked for the snow-dressed male's name.

"Emile. Sure, I'll lead. Come, Azazel." The stern boy beside the brothers moved towards Emile, and the both of them slowly skated towards a corner of the rink where people seldom knock into. Hank, Alex, Sean and Charlotte followed them.

"He was scary!" Sean whimpered, pointing at Azazel.

"There, there. He's okay, I think." Charlotte said uncertainly, patting at the soft orange hair and looked back at the leading duo. They had stopped, and made way for a male to pass between them.

"Greetings. I am Sebastian Shaw."

* * *

><p><strong>The name Emile was taken from MadMoro fanart from DA : What If Emma Frost is male :D<strong>

**It's an awesome fanart, go see it!**

**~Velonica Sushi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Christine Ross and death wish girl for adding this story into your alerts!**

**Spread love all over the universe!**

* * *

><p>"We understand that you had just approached Erik, haven't you?" asked Shaw, smirking to Charlotte. "He is a tough nut, we can't even grab his attention. But you made him talk to you. Excellent job, I must say."<p>

"Thank you?" Charlotte said uncertainly, looking at the intimidating teen in front of her. "But why...?"

"We need Erik to come back to school," said Shaw, answering Charlotte's question. "He has been absent from school for weeks, and his parents don't even know where he lives. We tried cornering him in alleys when we spotted him, and even arranged for men to follow him, but they were taken out by him before they could bring him to me, or at least know where he lives." Shaw added a dramatic sigh, rubbing his forehead as he did so, and Charlotte got distracted by the wrinkle that appeared on Shaw.

"Why so serious?" Alex chirped in. "He's just a teenage boy like us. Leave him alone."

"He's not _just _a teenage boy," Shaw said, shifting his gaze to Alex, who shivered when Shaw's eyes were set on him. "He's the son of the principal of our school."

Charlotte's jaw dropped as well as Hank, Alex and Sean's.

"We're the Student Council of the school." Emile said, replacing Shaw to explain the details to Charlotte and her friends. "And the Principal himself had asked us to bring him back because he doesn't want the authorities to know about his rebellious son. He even give us the authority to use his own guards, of course we couldn't let him down." Emile approached Charlotte, skating around her as he added. "But if we knew that it only takes a _girl _to crack Erik, life would be so much easier." Taking hold of Charlotte's hand, Emile smiled, the one that didn't even reach his eyes.

Charlotte gulped, finding herself hard to look into the piercing eyes of the platinum-haired blonde in front of her who was holding her hand. She wanted to retreat her hand, but Emile's grip on her hand got tighter, his trimmed-sharp fingernails digging into her skin.

"Show your pain, Xavier. And Erik will come." Emile said, an evil glint decorating his handsome face, making him look shadowy and dangerous, perfect for those who seek the naughty element in their other halfs. But he was certainly not Charlotte's type. Not while he was hurting her so much.

"Let... go!" Charlotte growled, trying to shake off Emile's hand, but his fingers scraped against her skin, and she winced in pain. Hank, Alex and Sean tried to help, but Azazel along with another long-haired male had stood in between them and Charlotte.

"Hey."

A strong punch was aimed on Emile's face, but Azazel had managed to hold the fist back from hurting his friend.

"Erik!" Shaw beamed, extending out his arms, as if welcoming a long lost friend. "Finally, you approached us by yourself!"

"What are you guys doing to her?" asked Erik, glaring at Emile and shoved him away, forcing him to loosen his grip on Charlotte's arm.

"Oh, it's nothing. We just want you to come back with us," Shaw said, Emile staring at Erik and Charlotte, saying nothing.

"Tell dad I'll never go home. I'll stay out as long as I can, and he will have to expel me for not going to school." Erik said, covering his palm around Charlotte's good wrist, pulling her away from Shaw and his peers. Azazel let the brothers go, too. No use having somebody who cannot convince Erik.

"That's interesting," mused Shaw. "I think our operation can come to a stop. He'll come back to school soon enough."

"How sure are you?" Emile asked, skating with Shaw to the exit of the rink, Azazel and the other male following behind them.

"That girl will do the rest of the job for us," said Shaw with a smile. "Come, Emile. Let's go have something to eat."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... I guess the next chapter will be the last chapter :)<strong>

**Tell me what you think! :D**

**~Velonica Sushi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to lcook93 and MakeusMarble for adding this story into your favorites!**

**Thanks to MakeusMarble for adding this story into your alerts!**

* * *

><p>"What exactly are you doing, Xavier?" Erik growled at the girl whose wrists was in him. "Getting yourself into trouble with the likes of Shaw?"<p>

"He didn't do anything to me!" Charlotte said back, letting herself being led by Erik to the resting benches, away from the crowding rink.

"Yeah, right. Because Emile's doing all the dirty work for him," retorted Erik, and sit down on one of the benches, huffing from anger. Charlotte took a seat beside him.

"Come on, it's not that bad," said Charlotte, ignoring the numbing pain on her wrists. "They just want you to go back, that's all."

"I won't," said Erik darkly. "I hate my father. I hate that school."

"What about your mother? Think about her, Erik." Charlotte continued.

"She's dead," replied Erik blankly.

"Shi... I'm sorry, Erik." Charlotte apologized.

Erik just hummed in response.

"So... Thanks for saving me back there," said Charlotte, smiling sheepishly. Erik cleared this throat.

"It's not like I could let a girl get harassed and bullied by Shaw and his underlings under my watch," muttered Erik, looking away from Charlotte, focusing on anything but her.

"You're so nice, Erik!" Charlotte exclaimed, hugging Erik from his side, sending blushes rushing up to his face. He nodded, and waited for Charlotte to let him go. Passing teenagers looked at them, some with a smile on their faces, but most of them just stared as if they were witnessing a proposal.

"So, are you planning to go back to school?" Charlotte asked, finally letting go of the slender male. "I'm not helping Shaw or anything, it's just that... I've heard about the rumours regarding the Principal's son as well, and I didn't know that..."

"You're in my school as well?" Erik asked, interrupting Charlotte. "Strange, I've never seen you before."

"Which class are you in?" Charlotte inquired.

"The first class. But I'm absent most of the time, so don't bother checking me out." Erik said, waving his hand as if to swat Charlotte's thoughts away.

"So you're the one who was sitting beside me?" Charlotte asked. "I mean, since that you're absent, and the seat to my left is always empty and whatnot..." She pouted, casting her eyes downwards, as Erik's eyes lit up in interest.

"Beside me?" Erik asked. "For all I could remember, the one sitting on my right is..."

"Logan. He... How should I put it? He volunteered his seat for me a few months earlier when I first moved here, and terrorized himself a seat in front of me." Charlotte said, musing over her memories. "I remember he mentioned something about 'saving the best prey for the better predator'. What does that mean, Erik?"

_It's one of Logan's games again,_ grunted Erik. _What exactly does it take to make him know that he's already famous and charming enough to pick any girl in school as his girlfriend? I'll need to ask him to stop dragging girls into these pointless little games._

"It's nothing," Erik smiled. "Logan is just being friendly, that's all. Everybody respects him."

"Oh, that explains why nobody never picked on me." Charlotte let out a small grin, relishing the memories between herself and Logan. "He walks me around the school, and even accompanies me and Raven during recess! Raven doesn't really like him. She says he was a bad influence and I should be careful. But he's really nice, Erik! Logan always got the bad kids under control." grinned Charlotte at that, and Erik dreaded to think about anything that Logan had done to get Charlotte's full trust and attention.

He was going to win back all of it to himself, anyway. He won't let such an innocent girl like Charlotte get absorbed into Logan's dark fantasies. The thought is just horrifying. Hell no.

"Fine. I'm going back tomorrow," Erik voiced. "But only to warn Logan to stay away from you. I'll be away after that, so don't get your hopes high."

Charlotte smiled, smooching Erik on the cheeks while repeatedly firing her thanks.

And sure enough, Erik never missed a day of school from then onwards.

* * *

><p><strong>END~<strong>

**Yeah. Sort of crappy, but maybe it's just the little voices in my head.**

**Reviews to tell me how it was? :D**

**~Velonica Sushi**


End file.
